


Tawa

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [25]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Poetry, The Idea Is Kinda Popped Up In My Head
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak pernah letih untuk berharap. {#Octoberabble [Day 25 – Tired]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco. And by the way, how can I own them? Can I buy them online?
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 25 – Tired]}

 

 

“Untuk Brendon!”

“Untuk _Panic! At The Disco_!”

“Untuk Urie!”

“Yeay, Beebo!”

“Urie!”

“Brendon!”

 

Pelukan dan tepukan di bahu datang dari segala arah. Brendon memasang wajah bahagianya. Senyum lebar. Candaan ringan disertai kekehan pelan. Ia akan tetap terlihat bersemangat meski kelelahan setengah mati. Demi semua orang yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memberinya perayaan kecil di tengah jadwal tur yang padat. Bagi Brendon tak apa, bila ia memang harus pura-pura tidak habis bekerja 25/8; asalkan semua orang senang. Keletihan Brendon sama sekali tak sepadan dengan usaha orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk membuat dirinya merasa bagai berada di tengah keluarga sendiri.

_Keluarga._

Masih menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan membalas pelukan, matanya memindai ruangan. Sedikit menaruh harap. Meskipun harapan itu sendiri lebih tipis dari kadar oksigen di luar angkasa.

 

Brendon seharusnya tidak melakukan ini.

 

“Tambah tua kau!”

Tawa terdengar.

“Lihat siapa yang bicara.”

 

“Semoga turnya sukses!”

“Lebih sukses, maksudmu!”

Lalu ada tawa menggema.

 

“Sukses terus!”

“ _Nggak_ bakal, jika tanpamu!”

Tawa yang sama terlontar lagi.

 

Namun semua ekspresi bahagia itu terdengar kosong di telinga Brendon.

 

—sampai ia sadar itu tawanya sendiri. Tawa hampa. Senyum yang tak mencapai mata. Tawa yang tak mengandung asa.

 

Mata Brendon berhenti memindai. Kenyataannya terpampang. Konfirmasinya menunggu untuk dikatakan.

 

Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi ia tak pernah letih untuk berharap.

Meski faktanya selalu sejelas kenyataannya.

 

Ulangtahun Brendon tahun ini—Ryan _masih belum_ mengejutkannya dengan kue dan lilin _lagi._

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> this fiction was inspired by The Moment I Knew, a song by Taylor Swift.  
> idk kenapa tetiba playlist nyetel ini dan kenapa otak mendadak ngrespon dengan nulis ini.  
> /kuburdiri/


End file.
